Chibi-chibi Nyan Neko!
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Izaya yang datang untuk mencoba obat baru dari Shinra,mendadak berubah menjadi...um...cute? dan...nekomimi...? oh,dan jangan lupakan Monster Ikebukuro,sang rival yang selalu menyebutnya flea yang harus merawatnya selama 1 bulan


Chibi-chibi Nyan Neko!

Rie : …HOWAHAHHA! SAYA GILA! UDAH FF BARU! UDAH! BACA AJA! #dilemparsendal.

DISCLAIMER : DURARARA! BUKAN PUNYA ANE,MPOK.

WARNING : GAJE! ABAL! TYPO! OOC!

.

.

.

_Izaya POV_

Hoaahhhmm…..sudah pagi..ya….Aaah~ aku masih mengantuk…Tapi,kupaksa tubuhku untuk bangun dan mandi. Karena,hari ini aku ada janji dengan Shinra. Well,dia bilang,dia menciptakan obat baru…katanya sih,bisa membuat orang yang meminumnya dapat memiliki kemampuan tertentu…..yah,pastinya aku tertarik!

Setelah mandi dan siap-siap,aku pun mengambil jaket buluku seperti biasa dan melenggang keluar dari apartemenku menuju ke lab Shinra yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

_-At Shinra's lab-_

"Shinraa~! Aku datang!~" ,teriakku dengan semangat sambil masuk kedalam Lab nya itu yang rapi,bersih dan berisi barang-barang penelitian.

"Ah,Izaya….Selamat datang…Ini obat yang aku katakan….minum obat ini,dan menurut hasil penelitianku,kau bisa mendengar lebih tajam,dan lain lain…" ,jelas Shinra seenak sembari melemparkan pil obat yang hanya ada 2 kepadaku.

"Hmm~ Baiklah~ aku minum sekarang ya~",ucapku sambil mengambil salah satu pil-nya dan meminumnya dengar air putih. Setelah sekitar 3 menit,Mendadak,aku merasakan tubuhku sangat sakit,seperti ditikam jutaan pisau dan panas yang amat sangat.

"Ufufu~ ternyata bekerja ya~ aaahh~ aku tidak sabar dengan reaksi ShizuShizu setelah ini…..~" ,ucap seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam Lab Shina yang ternyata adalah Erika.

"Uh….Sh-shizu-chan…nyaa…?" , tunggu…..ada yang salah dengan cara bicaraku…se-sebenarnya ini obat apa….? 

"Baiklaahhh~ Ayo,IzaIza! Kita ke tempat ShizuShizu!~," ucapnya lagi sambil menggendongku….eh? kenapa lantainya sangat jauh saat Erika menggendongku? Uh,ada apa ini…dan dengan tiba-tiba,Erika memasukkan-ku kedalam sebuah keranjang piknikdan membawaku keluar Lab Shinra.

_Izaya POV end_

_Normal POV_

"Permisiii! ",teriak seseorang di depan apartemen Shizuo,yh,seperti biasa,menggangu tidur surga Shizuo.

"Tck,siapa sih pagi-pagi begini! Tch!",ucap Shizuo yang terbangun karena kerasnya suara yang berteriak-teriak di depan pintunya sambil bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu.

_**CKLEK**_

"Siapa-,hah? Apaan nih?" ,Shizuo yang sudah membuka pintu bingung karena tidak ada orang di depan pintunya dan hanya ada sebuah keranjang piknik yang diberi surat.

'_Dear ShizuShizu!_

_Ah~ bukalah saja keranjang ini! Dan aku punya hadiah untukmu! Jaga baik-baik ya! Ah,jangan cari aku,Shinra,Celty untuk 1 bulan karena kami sedang mengerjakan tugas di Italia! _

_Jaa ne! Ingat! Jaga dia baik-baik!_

_Lovulovu,_

_Erika'_

"Hah? 'dia"?" ,Shizuo bingung sendiri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka keranjang piknik itu dan…

Terlihatlah…sesuatu yang memakai kain berbulu kecil….rambut hitam….kepala kecil…nekomimi dan ekor kucing….dan dua bola mata merah besar yang lucu…juga pipi merah yang chubby.

"Nyaa~ Shizu-chan!",ucap makhluk kecil itu yang membuat Shizuo kaget setengah mati. Tunggu…jadi..i-ini….ORIHARA IZAYA?

"H-hah?! Hei,flea,kenapa kau ada di dalam keranjang itu? Dan kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini?!",ucap Shizuo sambil mengangkat Izaya dari keranjang itu,Shizuo shock berat….flea yang biasa menjadi rivalnya itu,kini dalam bentuk yang sangat…menggemaskan.

"Nyaa~ nyaa~ aku juga tidak tau….nyaaww~",ucap Izaya sambil mengeong yang terdengar sangat,oh…SANGAT AMAT SANGAT penyebabnya adalah tangan besar Shizuo yang mengelus dagunya.

"Uh…baiklah,sepertinya aku tidak bisa meningalkanmu diluar dan mati kedinginan karena aku mau membunuhmu dengan tanganku,dengan pukulanku….jadi,well,untuk 1 bulan ini…kau tinggal di apartemenku.",ucap Shizuo sambil menggendong Chibi Izaya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Nyaaww~ ha'i~ ha'i~ master Shizu-chaan~ nyaaa…~" ,Izaya mengeong kesengangan lagi karena kepalanya dielus-elus Shizuo dengan lembut dan tidak menyadari Shizuo yang tersenyum kecil.

"Hm…..sekarang kau mau makan apa?," tanya Shizuo yang masih menggendong Izaya ke dapur dan meletakkan Izaya di atas meja.

"Um…ikan! Ikan! Nyaa!" ,jawab Izaya senang dengan logat nya yang masih mengandung suara mengeong anak kucing kecil yang lucu.

"Ikan ya…oke," ucap Shizuo sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak ikan.

"Nee nee….Shizu-chan….kau akan mengurusku selama sebulan ini…?",ucapnya Izaya lagi sambil berguling-guling di atas meja makan Shizuo.

"Hm,tentu saja,flea….memang dengan kondisi seperti itu kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri?" ,ucap Shizuo kalem sambil tetap memasak.

"Um….aku hanya mau bilang,maaf ya….kalau aku merepotkan….nyaa….",ucap Izaya dengan nada yang sedikit muram dan berhenti berguling.

"…",Shizuo tertegun sejenak,sejak kapan Izaya bisa merasa bersalah? Mungkinkah kondisinya sekarang membuat otaknya miring sedikit?

"Shizu-chan…?",suara Izaya yang sangat imut itu membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo.

"O-oh,tidak apa-apa….." ,ucap Shizuo dan kembali mamasak ikannya. Membuat Izaya tersenyum dan bersorak senang.

"Nyaa! Nyaa! Arigatou! Shizu-chan!",sora Izaya sambil kembali berguling-guling di atas meja.

"Tch,jangan berisik,flea….",ucap Shizuo lagi yang sudah selesai memasak dan meletakkan ikannya di atas satu piring kecil dan satu mangkok.

"Uum….wangii~! ah,aku makin lapar nyaa~…." ,ucap Izaya yang sudak tidak sabar untuk melahap masakan Shizuo yang baunya sangat enak itu.

"Nih,makanlah…..",Shizuo berkata sembari meletakkan piring kecil berisi ikan di depan Izaya.

"Uum! Itadakimasu-nyan! " ,ucap Izaya dan kemudian melahap ikan yang kelihatannya sangat enak yang disediakan Shizuo di depannya itu.

"Itadakimasu…" ,ucap Shizuo sambilikut makan dan tiba-tiba suara Izaya yang imut itu.

"E-enak-nyaan! Aku sukaa!",Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan sangat senang. Pipi chubby yang merekah,mata merah yang besar,nekomimi yang bergerak-gerak…..ah,Shizuo tidak tahan.

"t-Tch…sudahlah,makan saja…",ucap Shizuo sambil membuang mukanya yang sudah blushing.

"Aah~ oke,Shi-zu-chaann~",ucap Izaya lagi sambil melanjutkan makannya.

-10 menit kemudaian-

"Aaa~ aku kenyaangg~! Nyaaww~",Izaya yang sudah selesai makan berguling lagi di atas meja yang sudah dirapikan Shizuo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Hm,yasudah…,aku mau mandi dulu…kau mau ikut?",tanya Shizuo sambil melirik ke Izaya yang sudah meloncat turun dari meja.

"M-mandi…? A-air..? tidak ! tidak! Tidak! ",oh well,ingatlah Shizuo,kucing benci air,begitu pula Izaya yangsedang dalam neko mode.

"hm…tapi,kau HARUS mandi…..,karena tadi kau keringetan….."ucap Shizuo tersenyum setan sambil mengangkat Izaya ke kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak! IYADAAA! NYAAAA!" ,Izaya pun galau karena dipaksa mandi oleh monster Ikebukuro tersebut.

"Jangan banyak bawel,flea!",Shizuo meletakkan Izaya diatas tempat duduk kecil yang ada di kamar mandi itu dan melepaskan pakaiannya.

Dan,di depan mata Izaya,terpampanglah tubuh Shizuo yang sangat 'KYAAHH' itu,dan di saat itu,Izaya hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya dan ber-blushing ria.

"Hm? Kau kenapa? Cepat kemari!",perintah Shizuo yag hanya dijawab anggukan dari Izaya dan Izaya yang perlahan berjalan kearahnya. Secara hati-hat,Shizuo membuka jaket dan kaos Izaya,celananya sih nggak dilepas :p

Shizuo kemudian mengambil Shower dan menyalakannya,air hangat mulai mengucur dari shower itu dan Shizuo mulai membasahi tubuh Izaya perlahan dengan air (ingat kalau kucing benci air?). dan setelah menyiram Izaya,Shizuo mulai mengoleskan sabun pada badannya,rasanya seperti memandikan anak kecil. Setelah selesai,Shizuo mulai membersihkan tubuh Izaya dari sisa sabun dan mulai menggendongnya kedalam bathtub.

"Nee-nee,Shizu-chan…..",ucap Izaya meangil Shizuo.

"Apa?",balas Shizuo,singkat padat dan jelas.

"Tolong turunkan kepalamu sedikit,Shizu-chan!",ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum.

"hm?",Shizuo menurunkan kepalanya sedikit dan…

CUP!

…..eh…?

**TBC**

**HOWAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN JUGA BIKIN FF DURARARA! AAHHH AKU BAHAGIAA! HHHAHAHAHAH!**


End file.
